


you wanna be friends forever (i can think of something better)

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: sleepovers in my bed [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pining, its just pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: “John, promise me something.” Alexander said, laying flat on his back on John’s bed next to him.“Anything.” John said, and he meant it.





	

“John, promise me something.” Alexander said, laying flat on his back on John’s bed next to him.

“Anything.” John said, and he meant it.

“Promise we won't grow apart.” The slight waver in his voice broke John’s heart. “Promise that we’ll always be friends.”

“I promise.”

He'd kept his promise for years, and he'd never regretted something so much. Not because he didn't want to be Alexander’s friend, but because he wanted to be more to him.

They were walking together through the hallways of school, walking to classes together like they've always done. They'd meet up if they weren't in the same class already and walk to each other’s next class. John found something endearing in this, and how they always did it without question. They had developed a routine together; comfortable and warm. He didn't want to disturb what was already almost perfect. It was as close to perfect as he could get, and he didn't want to risk ending up with nothing.

John looked at Alexander, admiring the sharp jawline and bright eyes- intelligent eyes, ones that seemed to see right through him, yet not enough to see how he felt. He could hardly hear his friend’s chatter over the general hustle of the hallway, but the low tone of his voice was discernible. He'd told Alexander several times that he couldn't hear him, but Alexander either didn't hear or didn't care.

Nevertheless, he kept talking. Ranting about something someone said, probably Jefferson. He'd grown familiar with Alexander’s and Jefferson’s rivalry. Alexander wouldn't shut up about it, how could he not?

“John?” Alexander looked at him strangely, and John snapped to reality.

“Yeah?”

“We’re at your class, dumbass.” He said, though the insult was more endearing than angry.

“Oh, oh yeah. Bye, Alexander.”

“Bye John.”

Friendship was comfortable, even if it wasn't what John really wanted.


End file.
